


Full

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Gift, Imzadi, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Office Sex, Travel, Truth, Work sex, expression of love, friends - Freeform, present, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna brought a present back for Beverly, a very special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little insomnia sap. Come up with some weird stuff at 3 am! Hope you like it. Leave me a comment if you do.

Beverly Crusher and Alyssa Ogawa are working side by side in Sick Bay. It’s a rare afternoon that they have no patients and they are taking advantage and updating some of their diagnostic equipment.   
Beverly pauses in her work as a warm feeling comes over her. She tries to hide her smile but there’s not much Alyssa doesn’t notice. She turns her head to see her friend grinning at her. She feels the flush in her cheeks deepen.  
“She’s back?” Alyssa correctly guesses.  
Beverly nods, embarrassed to be caught. “You saw that?”  
Alyssa laughs. “It would be hard to miss.”  
Beverly’s cheeks burn more.  
Alyssa laughs again. “You’re very lucky. What you and Counsellor Troi have. I hope that someday…”  
“Oh you will.” Beverly interrupts her. “Don’t give up. The right person will come along...”  
Alyssa turns away shyly. Beverly jumps immediately. “Alyssa! Tell me!”  
When she turns back, her friend has a big smile on her face.  
“Who is it?” Beverly demands. “I want to know everything!”  
It’s Alyssa’s pink cheeks that betray her this time. “Well, she’s new to the Enterprise. We knew each other when we were both at Outpost 1399 but we were just friends. Now that she’s here…”  
Beverly jumps up to sit on the diagnostic bed behind her and motions for Alyssa to do the same.  
“Now that she’s here on the Enterprise, you’ve rekindled your ‘friendship’…”  
“Yeah. Something like that. I mean we were close. The outpost was, difficult. There weren’t many people, we did everything together. She was my best friend. When we were reassigned, we kind of drifted apart. You know how it is.”  
Beverly nods. Life in Starfleet can be difficult. You don’t always have choices about where you serve or who you serve with. Friends and family are often separated for many years. It’s easy to lose track of the ones you care about. That’s one of the things she loves about the Enterprise. The assignments are often much longer than the norm and accommodations are made for families.   
She prompts Alyssa to continue. “So, who is it? Tell me about her. I’m dying here.”  
Alyssa laughs. “Well, she’s tall. A helio astronomer. And has the most beautiful long green hair…”  
Beverly claps her hands together. “Lieutenant Tsoygal? She’s…she’s…wow! I did her physical when she came aboard.”   
Alyssa is suddenly shy again. “Yeah. But she’s very sweet. And smart. When we met again, it was like all of the last 8 years just disappeared, like we had never been apart. I guess we decided that we had loved each other all along and that, well, I suppose we’re in a different place now. That we wanted something more.”  
Beverly smiles and nods. “I understand that. And…”  
Alyssa smiles. “And it’s been wonderful!”  
“I’m glad Alyssa. Really happy for you. I’d love to meet her, I mean really meet her not just…”  
She laughs to see Alyssa’s cheeks turn bright red.  
“Why don’t you and she come tomorrow night for dinner? I’ll talk to Deanna but I know she’ll want to get to know her too.”  
Alyssa smiles. “I, we’d like that.”  
Beverly smiles back and pats her friend on the knee. “What do you say we get back to it? I think if we knuckle down we can get this done quickly and perhaps sneak out a bit early.”  
Alyssa grins. “Sounds like a good plan to me!”  
They both hop down off the bed and go to their workstations. After a few minutes, another thought occurs to Beverly and she can’t help teasing her again.  
“You know, I’ve heard that Tholians can be quite, um, enthusiastic in the bedroom.”   
She smiles to see Alyssa’s expression of complete and total embarrassment.

True to her word, Beverly dismisses Alyssa early with a wink and another knowing smile, not able to let one more chance to tease go by. She’s still chuckling as she turns her Sick Bay over to the night shift with orders not to bother her unless there is an emergency.   
Suddenly she can’t wait one more minute. Deanna has been away for over a week at a psychology conference. She knew the minute Deanna’s shuttle landed on the Enterprise, their minds connected by the telepathic bond they share. She missed her friend, of course, but having that connection back, it’s like a piece of her missing and then suddenly she is whole again. She feels the comfort of Deanna’s presence but now she needs to see her and touch her.  
She stands in front of the door to Deanna’s office, hoping that the door is open, that Deanna isn’t too busy. She feels a wave of desire pass over her as the door slides open and she spies her lover. Deanna is sitting at her desk, finishing the reports on her trip and entering them into the ship’s record. A big smiles comes across her face when she sees Beverly in her doorway.  
“Beverly! This is a surprise! I didn’t expect you for another hour at least.” She says as she stands and opens her arms.  
Beverly grabs her and pulls her tight. “I just couldn’t wait to see you. I missed you so much Dee.” She buries her head in Deanna’s hair, breathing in the scent that is hers alone.   
“I missed you too.” Deanna whispers as she moves to find Beverly’s lips.   
Beverly groans quietly as she reluctantly lets Deanna go but not before running her hands down the side of Deanna’s tight outfit. She steps back, admiring the body inside the clothes. Deanna isn’t wearing her uniform but a form fitting unitard, reminiscent of what she wore before she earned the right to wear Starfleet colors. She mumbles something that Deanna can’t quite understand.  
“What was that?” She asks. She can feel Beverly’s desire but is still curious about her words.   
Beverly’s cheeks pinken. “I was just saying how I wasted all of those years when you wore this. I can’t believe I never even thought to do this.” She puts her hand on Deanna’s sternum then slowly drags it down, enjoying the feel of the slick warm fabric and the look on Deanna’s face. She lets her hand brush along Deanna’s belly then turns her hand over and gently settles her fingers between Deanna’s legs. Deanna sucks her breath in and Beverly steps closer, letting her breasts press to Deanna’s. Deanna puts her hands on Beverly’s hips, pulling her tight, and lets her weight drop slightly, putting pressure on Beverly’s hand.  
“When are you done here?” Beverly asks, her voice cracking.  
“I was just finishing my reports” Deanna responds. “I can finish filing them tomorrow.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to distract you from your work.”  
“Oh I’m sure.” Her hands are wrapped around Beverly’s backside now, gently massaging the muscles there. “Should I lock the door?”  
“Mmm hmm” is Beverly’s only response as she places her mouth high on Deanna’s jaw line and starts to work her way down to Deanna’s neck.   
“Computer. Lock door. No interruptions unless it’s from Captain Picard” she manages to squeak out as Beverly increases the pressure with her hand again. Nether woman hears the computer respond, *door locked*.

Beverly and Deanna are sitting on the sofa in their quarters. They’ve finished their evening meal and are sipping wine, their hands together, fingers entwined. Deanna is talking about her trip and the psychology conference. Beverly is barely listening, just enjoying the sound of Deanna’s voice and feel of the warmth between them.  
“And I brought you something from Ksenia 2.”   
That gets Beverly’s attention. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“I know.” Deanna smiles. “But this is special.”  
She disappears to the other room and returns with a small package. She watches as Beverly slowly unwraps it and pulls out a bowl. It’s not big, about the size of a soup bowl, and looks rough and primitive though Beverly can see that great care and skill was used in creating it. She lifts it up and is immediately fascinated by its unique texture. It is solid, it holds its shape and yet it feels as though it flows through her fingers like water. Around its girth, patterns are carved into it. They are not organized enough to be artwork yet they are deliberate and cohesive. She correctly guesses that they are words in the maker’s language.   
She pulls her eyes away from the bowl. “It’s beautiful Deanna. Truly. Do you know what it says?”  
Deanna smiles. “Very roughly translated, it means ‘my truth to you’.”  
Beverly furrows her brow, trying to figure out the meaning of that. Deanna holds out her hands. ‘Hand it to me.”  
She gives the bowl over and watches intently as Deanna grabs ahold of it, her hands together on the rim, her fingers reaching down inside the bowl. She begins to recite a phrase, over and over, in a language that Beverly doesn’t understand.  
As she stares into the bowl, she thinks that she sees it begin to faintly glow and a translucent mist begins to swirl up from the bottom. It’s hard to tell if it’s really there or her imagination but the mist seems to fill the bowl. As it reaches the rim, Deanna quietly says “take ahold of it.”  
Beverly slowly wraps her hands around the bowl in the same way that Deanna has hers. Very slowly, she feels something enter her. It starts at her fingers and seeps up through her arms, coming to rest deep inside her. She has no words, no concept even of what she feels, only that it’s warm and comforting and makes her feel very good. The closest thing she can think of is what she feels when Deanna’s mind touches hers with Imzadi but even that idea is not sufficient to explain it.  
She slowly opens her eyes to see Deanna’s black eyes staring at her. She has released her hold on the bowl, leaving it in Beverly’s hands.   
“I..I don’t understand” Beverly stutters.  
“It’s my truth to you.” Deanna whispers.   
Beverly slowly shakes her head, still not comprehending.   
Deanna tries to explain. “The bowl is a vessel. It holds everything that I feel for you inside it now. My truth. To, about you. Even when I am not here, when you touch it, you will feel my truth. It is my love Beverly. To you.”  
Beverly is speechless, finally understanding. She tries to put into words how she feels. “I…I can feel it Dee. I mean I feel it every day but now… I don’t… I can’t explain… but it’s there. I feel it.”   
Deanna takes the bowl from her hands and gently sits it on the table in front of her. She turns back and takes Beverly’s hands in her own. “It’s what I feel every time I think of you. I am so happy that you came into my life, first as my friend, now as my partner. I can’t think of anything that could make me happier than you right now.”  
She reaches to wipe a tear from Beverly’s cheek then slides her hand across her cheek and into her hair. As she pulls her partner, her lover, close, she reaches with her mind, touching Beverly’s with every emotion she infused into the bowl. 

Late that night, Beverly wakes. She is acutely aware of Deanna’s body wrapped securely in hers. She feels the pleasant hum of the love they made deep inside, the warmth of Deanna’s mind where it touches hers, the happiness in her heart that she found someone to love.  
Unable to fall back asleep, she slides herself out of bed and pads to the front room to make herself a warm milk and nutmeg. On her way, she spies the bowl, still sitting where they left it on the table. She wraps her fingers around the rim and holds it to her chest, overcome once again by the truth that it holds. Deanna’s truth. Her truth.


End file.
